


i will carry all your names (it's alright)

by pymtron



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Ghouls, Kagune, Kaneki is very cute and happy, M/M, Making Love, One-armed Amon, Post Anteiku Raid, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pymtron/pseuds/pymtron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after recovering from the events of the anteiku raid, amon comes home to find someone living in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i stress wrote this at 1 in the morning
> 
> no crit please xx

Amon let out a deep sigh as he finished packing up for the day. He said goodbye to Akira and a few others, and after being harassed by Suzuya for a good fifteen minutes, he headed out of the CCG building.

It was a fine, cloudless evening, the sun just now beginning to set. There was a light breeze blowing through the air every few minutes, through Amon’s hair, tousling it slightly. He didn’t mind, and in fact welcomed the breeze.

It was mid-September, less than two months after the Anteiku raid. Amon really shouldn’t have been back to work yet, but he had insisted. Even if he was only doing desk work, he felt like he was at least doing something. After the raid, he was stuck in the hospital for almost a month, missing a limb and feeling like a complete failure. He wallowed in self-loathing for a good two weeks before he just decided to accept it. He could live fine without his arm, and with some encouragement from his partner, he also accepted the fact that he did his very best during the raid.

He couldn’t complain about his current situation in life, because he was perfectly happy.

He was discharged from the hospital in the middle of August, and Akira offered to help him get resettled in his apartment, but he politely declined. He could manage, he said. That’s right. He was missing an arm, but he could still do most things just fine.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside, and the smell of blood immediately invaded his nostrils and he got the feeling that he was not alone. He tensed. He didn’t have any weapons on him, but his curiosity was too great to just run and call someone. Besides, whatever was in there must have been bleeding, which wouldn’t make it much of a threat.

He flipped the light switch in the foyer on and looked around. There was a trail of blood starting from the living room window, going from the couch, down the hall toward the bathroom, and some more patches of blood were scattered throughout the kitchen. It was all over the walls, and upon taking a second look Amon noticed his couch was ripped to pieces.

Confused, but still curious, Amon followed the trail of blood and cautiously opened the bathroom door. The room was empty. He went across the hall and found his bedroom door ajar, unlike how he had left it a few weeks ago, before he had left for the raid. His heart beat hard in his chest as he slowly opened the door to his bedroom.

The smell of blood was even stronger now, and in the dark room he noticed a small lump on his bed, something under the comforter. It was moving, breathing weakly, and Amon quickly determined it was a person. In his bed. Perhaps bleeding.

He approached the bed slowly, and before he could remove the covers, the lump stirred.

It shook slightly as it lifted the comforter off itself, and looked in Amon’s direction, but the person under the comforter had no eyes.

Amon stared into the bloody holes in the intruder’s head and his heart stopped.

He was once again, without a doubt, face to face with Eyepatch.

There was a cloth around his neck that must have been meant to cover his missing eyes, but it had fallen off in his sleep. His white hair was relatively clean, only bloody at the ends. Amon could only assume that he had been using the shower. He looked thin, frail, and much different than Amon remembered.

Neither of them said anything for a long time, until Amon could no longer look him in the face.

“What are you doing here?” Amon asked. A simple question.

“It was the only place I had left.” Eyepatch took a long time to respond, and his voice shook with every word. His voice was quiet, and raspy, like he had been screaming for days on end.

Amon felt tense, but not unsafe. He could tell by Eyepatch’s state that he wasn’t in any danger. He faced the young man again, and he realized this was the first time he had seen him without a mask. Aside from the gaping wounds where his eyes should be, Eyepatch had a young looking, soft face. If he hadn’t been so malnourished, Amon would have guessed his cheeks used to be a little chubby. His nose was small, turning up just slightly. He was young. Not much older than twenty, Amon assumed.

“Have you been here since the raid?” Amon asked another question, hoping Eyepatch would grant him the answer.

“Yes. How’s your arm?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Amon fell silent. He knew that. During his time at the hospital, he thought a lot about Eyepatch, and how he really was different. Even as violent as he was in their last encounter, Amon always thought back to that time in the rain.

_“Don’t make me kill a person.”_

Eyepatch wasn’t a normal ghoul, he had emotions, something Amon had never experienced in a ghoul before. He was strong, but he had cried back then. Amon had never seen a ghoul cry. He didn’t even know they could. And during that last fight, Eyepatch had fought not out of hunger but of desperation, almost like he had something to protect.

“I’m sorry for ruining your apartment.” Eyepatch said. Amon wondered why that of all things was on the ghoul’s mind.

“…It’s…all right.” Amon replied. What else was he supposed to say? He still couldn’t believe he was in this situation. What in the world was he supposed to do next?

“I can leave if you want.”

Amon hesitated. Sure, he didn’t want a ghoul holed up in his apartment, but something in him wouldn’t let him kick Eyepatch out. Who was he to kick an injured person out on the streets? Eyepatch was a ghoul, but he was different. And that simple fact stopped Amon from making him leave.

“You can stay until you get better.” Amon decided. He wasn’t sure how long that would be, but that didn’t matter right now.

Eyepatch mumbled a weak “thank you” before flopping down onto the bed. Amon thought he might have died for a moment, but then he yawned and stretched, curling back into a ball and falling asleep.

Amon didn’t know what to do, so he left the bedroom to start cleaning the rest of his apartment. He was under strict orders not to engage in any unnecessary strenuous activity, but he couldn’t very well let his apartment fester like this.

Amon knew after a while of cleaning that he would have to replace the carpet and paint the walls, but for now he focused on cleaning what he could. He cleaned for hours before he was far too hungry to continue, so he ordered some food. He almost asked Eyepatch if he wanted anything.

The food was delivered to his apartment in a half an hour, and after paying the delivery man, Amon sat at his dining room table and ate his dinner in silence.

He turned his head in the direction of the hallway, where he heard the little pitter-patter of footsteps. Eyepatch was awake, he concluded. The ghoul was enveloped in his comforter, and he walked slowly, but without a limp.

He sat down across from Amon.

“That used to be my favorite.” Eyepatch said fondly, not looking down at Amon’s food. The cloth was over his eyes again.

“What?”

“Hamburger.” Eyepatch laughed softly. “I used to like it.”

Amon shook his head, confused. Eyepatch was a ghoul.

“After the accident with Miss Rize…I couldn’t eat it anymore. It tasted bad. Everything did.”

Amon had no clue what Eyepatch was talking about, but he listened anyway.

“Coffee. I could still drink that.” He laughed again. “That was the only thing keeping me from going crazy at the beginning. To think a human would be able to survive what I did.”

“But you’re a ghoul, aren’t you?” Amon interrupted Eyepatch before he spoke again.

Eyepatch fidgeted in his chair. “I wasn’t always.”

“Impossible.”

“That’s what I thought, too. But I used to be human.”

Amon shook his head again but Eyepatch kept talking, slowly explaining himself. He corrected himself a few times, getting the memories confused and jumbled, stuttering every once in a while. Amon thought he was crazy at first, but after more explanation it started to make sense.

“How have you managed to survive all this time?” Amon asked. Eyepatch had just told an abridged version of his life story as a ghoul, and Amon was dumbfounded. There’s no way someone could have made this up.

“I did for a while. But in the fight with…Arima…Kishou…I gave up. I was ready to die, but here I am.” Eyepatch laughed once again, but it was pitiful this time. “Bleeding and starving in a ghoul investigator’s apartment. It’s almost like poetic justice.”

“We’ve all done bad things.” Amon said, and it was the first time he defended Eyepatch’s actions, even if it was only slightly.

“Nothing like what I’ve done.”

The conversation stopped again, and Amon finished his dinner and cleaned up. It was late and about time for bed, which proved to be another awkward situation that ended up with Amon on the couch and Eyepatch in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amon got ready and checked on Eyepatch before he left. At work he was distant, quiet, and didn’t even say much to Akira. But she invited him out for drinks after work, and he couldn’t find any real reason to decline.

They had a polite conversation as they drank, Akira more so than Amon. He ended up having to take her home, and she almost pulled him into her apartment before he declined, saying he had something else to do. Sure, he had had feelings for Akira at some point, but that’s not what he wanted right now. Besides, he needed to check on Eyepatch.

Not like he was worried or anything.

When he opened the door to his apartment, Amon was greeted by the sight of Eyepatch, laying on the ripped up couch with the TV on. He was on his back, as if he was staring up at the ceiling, but the cloth was covering his face. He looked more or less the same, but he had showered.

“Welcome back.” Eyepatch said.

“Thank you.” Amon set his suitcase down on the dining room table and came up behind the couch. “What are you watching?”

“Cooking channel. Just listening.”

“Why aren’t you regenerating?”

“I haven’t eaten.”

That made sense, Amon thought. But what could he do about it? He sat down next to Eyepatch since the ghoul didn’t take up the entirety of the long couch.

“Are you going to eat?”

“I can hardly walk. So unless you’re offering then no.”

“O-Offering?” Amon stammered. What did Eyepatch mean?

“I won’t ask you to do that for me. But a little blood would help.”

“How much?”

Eyepatch shrugged, and Amon went to get a knife without any further hesitation. Something in him told him this was okay. If it was to help Eyepatch get better, it was fine. He sat down next to him again and sliced his own hand open. It was hard to do with only one hand available but he had no other choice. It hurt terribly, and he swore under his breath.

Eyepatch cautiously sat up and scooted closer to Amon, and the ghoul investigator offered his hand to him. Eyepatch took it with both of his own hands, bringing it to his mouth. He ran the flat of his tongue over Amon’s palm, which tickled. He made a small noise low in his throat similar to a cat’s purr and started to lap at the blood trickling out of Amon’s hand.

At first, Amon averted his eyes from the scene, but his curiosity won him over. Eyepatch was a curious ghoul, after all. He watched Eyepatch suck at his wound almost like you would imagine a vampire, but it was much gentler. Sweet, even. Amon might have even said it felt good.

When he was done, Eyepatch gave Amon his hand back and said he’d make coffee.

Amon watched him from the living room, noticing how well he moved around the kitchen. He had made coffee here before, that much was obvious. He brought the steaming drinks back into the living room and set them on the coffee table, and when he sat down it was closer to Amon than he had intended. Neither of them moved.

The two sat and enjoyed their coffee in silence and went to bed.

This routine continued for a week or two. Amon would give Eyepatch his blood and the ghoul would make him coffee. Amon gave Eyepatch a place to stay and the ghoul gave him a friend.

He never thought in his life he’d be friends with a ghoul.

Eyepatch had almost finished healing, and his eyes had grown back. His vision was blurry, and most of the time he kept his eyes closed. His eyes were gray, Amon noticed. They suited him well.

One night, Eyepatch asked if he could have some blood, but Amon’s usual places hadn’t healed yet. The ghoul cautiously suggested he take from his neck, and Amon hesitated but eventually agreed. He started to get up to get a knife but Eyepatch stopped him. “It’s safer if I do it.”

He didn’t expect Eyepatch to crawl into his lap and undo his tie and top shirt button, but here they were. Amon was frozen, hardly comprehending he situation.

Eyepatch held onto Amon’s shoulders as he pressed his face into his neck, breathing slowly. He gave the skin a tentative lick and Amon jumped. Eyepatch sunk his teeth into Amon’s neck a few seconds later and the ghoul investigator groaned, gripping the couch cushions. This hurt a lot more than doing it on his hand. And with a knife too.

He felt a chunk of flesh actually being ripped from the junction between his neck and shoulder and Eyepatch quickly apologized, licking up all the blood and even kissing Amon’s wound.

Wait, what?

Eyepatch’s hands moved to wrap around Amon’s waist as he fed from him, and Amon just stared straight ahead at the living room wall. He didn’t quite understand what was happening, but when his neck was bit into again, he wrapped an arm around Eyepatch too.

When Eyepatch was done, he didn’t pull away and he didn’t crawl out of Amon’s lap. Instead he nuzzled Amon’s neck, kissing the wounds he had made.

“I got a little carried away. I’m sorry.” Eyepatch said.

“It’s all right.” Amon sighed. “Eyepatch?”

“I think I’d like to tell you my name.”

Amon didn’t respond.

“It’s Ken. Kaneki Ken.”

 _What a nice name_ was the first thing Amon thought. It suited Eye…Kaneki very well. He wondered what he should call him, since Kaneki had never referred to him by name either, but the ghoul quickly answered his question.

“You can call me by my first name. I don’t mind.”

“All right…call me whatever you’d like.” Amon didn’t mind either.

“I’ll just call you Amon.”

Now that that was settled, Amon focused on the current situation. Kaneki was in his lap, their arms were around each other and the ghoul was just kissing his neck. What did that mean, exactly?

The feelings Amon had for Kaneki…the little glances at the young ghoul, him being more flustered than he usually was even though there was no reason for it…the way his heart beat faster whenever Kaneki was close to him, or when his tongue was lapping up his blood…what did that mean?

Amon had never been in love before so he didn’t know. What he did know was that Kaneki felt something like that too. Because his arms were wrapped around Amon’s neck now, hugging him tightly and nuzzling him still. Kaneki kissed the spot under Amon’s ear and then moved up to his ear, whispering something that made Amon’s face heat up.

Kaneki took Amon’s face in his hands and stared into his steel blue eyes. He stared for a long time, seemingly studying him. Amon stared back, his face still feeling hot. He hadn’t been this close to someone in a long time.

Amon opened his mouth to speak, but his attempt was quickly thwarted by Kaneki’s lips pressing against his. It wasn’t a surprise in the sense that Amon figured Kaneki was going to kiss him, he just wasn’t sure it was coming so soon. Regardless, he kissed back, more eagerly than he had expected. He was surprised with himself.

Kaneki hummed very softly as he kissed Amon. All of his movements were gentle, sweet, loving even. Amon wrapped an arm around Kaneki, pulling the ghoul flush against him. They kissed and kissed and kissed, kissed until their lips hurt. Every kiss was another confession, another admission of what they felt for each other. Kaneki never moved from Amon’s lap, even after he fell asleep there.

Amon carried Kaneki to the bedroom and laid him down, but this time he didn’t go to sleep on the couch. Instead he crawled into bed with Kaneki, getting the both of them under the covers. Kaneki stirred and woke for a moment, cuddling up to Amon before falling asleep again.

Another couple weeks later, Kaneki was completely healed but neither he nor Amon wanted him to leave. So he stayed. He was able to go out and get food now, and he was looking much healthier. His black hair, the hair that Amon first saw him with, was growing back in, producing a cute two-tone style that Kaneki hated and Amon loved.

Their relationship quickly became rather domestic, complete with goodbye kisses and little nicknames thrown around every once in a while. Kaneki would cook for Amon some days when he worked late, and Amon would come home and wrap his arm around him from behind, watching him work. Kaneki would reach to grab something and Amon would hold onto him, not letting him move. They would play around with each other all the time, and Amon decided his favorite thing in the world was Kaneki’s laugh. It was so weak the first time he heard it, but now it was strong, warm, something Amon couldn’t get enough of.

He loved it, and he loved Kaneki.

He wanted nothing more than to tell him how he felt, but he could never find the right words.

It was one night they were laying together, both on their sides and facing each other, their legs tangled. They lay like this often, not speaking, just relaxing. But this time Amon spoke, and Kaneki opened his eyes to look at him curiously.

Amon just whispered those three little words, looking Kaneki in the eyes. The ghoul smiled and scooted closer to him, their noses brushing together. “I love you too, Koutarou.” Kaneki replied without hesitation.

They both grinned, the air clearing now that they had both finally said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the story, enjoy the smut next chapter lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw chapter, it's literally just smut. super fluffy though. kaneki is very giddy. it's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 6:10 am AND I CAN FINALLY REST. 2717 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER

And here they were the next day that mid-September, Amon arriving home from work and Kaneki nearly jumping on him when he got through the door. Amon laughed, awfully surprised by Kaneki’s sudden affection. “Was I gone that long?” He asked, a warm smile on his face.

“Forever.” Kaneki replied. He quickly jumped up and wrapped his legs and arms around Amon without any trouble. Amon dropped his suitcase and held Kaneki up with his arm.

“I made you dinner.” Kaneki said softly, pressing little kisses all over Amon’s face.

“What will I be having?”

“I made curry bread and miso and onigiri…I’m not confident enough to cook anything more complicated than that.”

“Did you go out and buy all the ingredients?” Amon asked as Kaneki finished setting the table. It seemed the ghoul realized he had made enough food for two, as his smile faltered when he was done.

“Yeah. I thought it would be nice to cook for you. I had a lot of fun. It’s been a while, you know?” Kaneki sat down across from Amon and rested his chin in his hand, observing him carefully as he began to eat.

Every time Amon would look up at Kaneki during their dinner conversation, the ghoul looked like he wanted to say something else. Amon had no idea if he was just assuming things, but it couldn’t hurt to ask. “Is there something on your mind?” He asked Kaneki, setting his onigiri down.

“Can we talk about it after dinner?”

Amon nodded, although he felt anxious about not knowing what Kaneki wanted to talk about. He hoped the ghoul was alright.

After they finished washing the dishes together, Kaneki quickly wrapped his arms around Amon’s neck and kissed him (Amon having to bend down of course), asking him if he was tired at all.

“Why?”

“…The thing I wanted to talk about…” Kaneki said quietly and stood up on his tip toes to whisper in Amon’s ear.

Oh.

“Don’t feel like you have to, I just thought…”

Amon shook his head. “I want to. Come on.”

The investigator carried Kaneki into the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. He sat down as well and Kaneki quickly crawled on top of him. He let out a soft sigh against Amon’s lips before pressing their lips together again. He kissed Amon firmly, close-mouthed. It wasn’t often they did more than this, Kaneki usually not comfortable enough for physical affection. That’s why Amon would never engage in something like this unless Kaneki made the first move.

Kaneki slid his hands up and slipped his fingers between the strands of Amon’s hair. It was slightly longer than it was when they first met, Kaneki recalled. He liked it. It was more for him to grab onto.

“Ken…have you…” Amon attempted to speak as they kissed, but he was cut off by Kaneki’s lips.

Kaneki pulled away and looked down at him with wide, curious gray eyes. His face was slightly flushed, his lips parted.

“Have you done anything like this before?” Amon asked.

“I’ve only ever been on one date.” Kaneki reminded him, and Amon began to look flustered. Kaneki was a virgin? He supposed that made sense, but still…he was worried he might do something wrong and accidentally hurt him. What if he did something Kaneki didn’t like?

Amon was pulled out of his thoughts by Kaneki caressing his face gently. “Koutarou. Look at me. I’m not glass, okay? You won’t hurt me, so don’t worry.” Kaneki dipped his head down to kiss Amon, reassuring him it would be alright.

“You’re sure you want to?” Kaneki asked, sitting up on Amon’s hips.

“I’m sure. As long as you are.”

“I love you and I trust you. I want to do this.”

Their eyes met and they both smiled, happy they’d reached the same decision. But suddenly Amon’s smile dropped and his face started to redden again.

“What’s wrong?” Kaneki asked, blinking a few times.

“I…” Amon sputtered. “I don’t have…I don’t have any lube here.”

_“Oh.”_

Kaneki’s face was red but he giggled and climbed off Amon. “Let’s go get some!” He suggests with a big smile. It’d be an adventure after all. And he wanted to see more of Amon’s embarrassed face.

They took a nice walk to the store, and Kaneki thought Amon was going to spontaneously combust as they stood in line with the lube. The investigator practically ran home after that, Kaneki trailing behind, and when they got in the door, they bickered for a moment about how next time they needed to they would order it online.

When they fell into the bed this time, it was Amon over Kaneki, the ghoul still giggling slightly about the situation. Amon couldn’t help but laugh too, and the nice rumble of his laugh made Kaneki’s heart flutter. Amon captured Kaneki’s lips in a kiss and the ghoul immediately reached up to wrap his arms around Amon’s shoulders. They moved their lips together, slowly and innocent at first, but their kisses gradually grew more sensual. Amon and Kaneki would make out every once in a while, so this was nothing new. Even when Amon’s tongue teased at Kaneki’s bottom lip, the ghoul gratefully opened his mouth to let him in.

It was when Amon pressed his lower half down and against Kaneki that the ghoul was surprised. _That_ was new. Kaneki’s heart started beating even faster when Amon started to rub against him. Amon was so gentle, so delicate with all his actions, and anyone else would be surprised such a big and intimidating man could be that way.

Kaneki held onto Amon as they kissed and started to roll his hips up to meet Amon’s. It was a slight but not dull pleasure, and soon enough Kaneki broke the kiss to let out his first involuntary moan. Amon was determined to get him to make that noise again so he sped up his actions, Kaneki responding in kind. There were a few pauses to unbutton shirts and slip them off, and the two men were left in only their pants. Kaneki stared up at Amon’s chest and reached up to trace some of his muscles and over the large scar that marked where his arm used to be. Kaneki bit his lip, reminded that he was the one who gave Amon that scar.

Amon quickly noticed Kaneki’s expression and moved to distract him from those thoughts. “It’s all right.” He whispered, sliding his hand up Kaneki’s chest and brushing his fingertips over one of the ghoul’s nipples. Kaneki let out a little giggle; it tickled more than it felt good.

Amon touched Kaneki all over while the ghoul did the same, the two slowly getting to know each other’s bodies better. Amon eventually replaced his hand with his lips, trailing kisses down Kaneki’s neck and chest and stomach. He tried to give Kaneki some hickies too, which the ghoul appreciated, but the small bruises faded almost as soon as they appeared.

Amon’s kisses stopped just above the hem of Kaneki’s jeans, and he looked up at him, asking for permission. Kaneki nodded and gently pat his head.

Amon slipped Kaneki’s pants off his legs after the ghoul had to help him undo the button and zipper. Amon looked down at the red boxer briefs that contrasted nicely against Kaneki’s pale skin. Kaneki was almost completely hard from all the attention he had gotten, and it showed. But before Amon got any more time to stare, Kaneki sat up so he could help take Amon’s pants off.

More touches and kisses followed before their underwear came off as well. They finally got a good look at each other, and they were both left with reddened cheeks, either out of embarrassment or excitement.

Kaneki definitely felt both. He stared straight at Amon’s dick, which was _big._ “Wow.” Was all Kaneki could manage, and fuck he wanted that in his mouth right now.

He sat up again and pushed Amon onto his back, hovering over him for a moment before ducking down to take his cock in his hand. He wasn’t going to pretend he knew exactly what he was doing, but he had read enough to know the basics. His hand felt so tiny wrapped around Amon, and for a moment he wondered if this was going to fit inside him.

…He was going to bottom, right? He had only assumed that. Oh god. Should they have talked about that beforehand? Kaneki tried not to let his concern show through and instead started to touch Amon’s cock. He spit into his hand and pumped Amon’s cock, looking up at the man to see if he was doing a good job. Amon’s eyes were open, his lips parted slightly as he watched Kaneki’s ministrations.

Kaneki added his mouth to the mix as he cautiously licked the tip of Amon’s cock while stroking him. He wrapped his lips around Amon and sucked at the head. He tried but he couldn’t go down very far. Amon didn’t mind, because it felt absolutely incredible. But he wanted Kaneki to feel good too, so he asked the ghoul if he could give him some attention too. Kaneki nodded, and then he was on his back again as Amon sucked him off. Amon had never been with another man before, but he had gotten his fair share of blowjobs in his day. He knew what felt good.

Kaneki gently pulled at Amon’s hair, moaning and trying to stop himself from moving his hips into the wet heat, which only encouraged Amon. Kaneki’s cock was leaking when he told Amon to stop, that he wanted to keep going further.

“Are you sure?” Amon asked.

Kaneki nodded. He was sure he wanted too, but unsure about the specifics. “Did you want me to bottom?”

“What would you prefer?”

Kaneki thought about it, and although he was anxious about how big Amon was, he knew Amon would take great care in stretching him open. “I think I’ll bottom.” He decided with another nod.

That was fine with Amon. He kissed Kaneki before grabbing the lube that was sitting near them. He was about to ask Kaneki to spread his legs, but the ghoul already had. Amon poured a good amount of lube on his fingers and circled Kaneki’s entrance with his middle finger.

Kaneki pursed his lips, trying not to smile. It was cold!

Amon watched Kaneki’s face as he very slowly pressed his finger into him. The ghoul’s eyebrows twitched slightly, the feeling foreign but not unpleasant. Amon asked if it was all right, to which Kaneki nodded, telling him to keep going.

Amon’s movements were as slow and gentle as ever as he pressed his finger further inside Kaneki, giving him plenty of time to adjust to the feeling. Once Kaneki gave him permission, Amon pumped his finger in and out of him, and Kaneki closed his eyes, his face scrunched in concentration. Amon cooed to him and tried to get him to relax.

It took a while, but eventually Amon had three fingers in Kaneki, the ghoul writhing and gasping Amon’s name, rolling him hips against the fingers inside him. His chest heaved and he arched his back off the bed slightly. It felt so so good, and Amon’s fingers were so long…after some searching he found Kaneki’s prostate and massaged it, making Kaneki’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Kou…Koutarou, I want…I want you, please.” Kaneki said breathily, the kakugan in his left eye blaring.

Amon looked up at him, and asked again if he was sure. Kaneki rolled his hips some more and flat-out begged him in response.

“I need you, Koutarou! Please…please…”

Amon finally got the message and slipped his fingers out. Kaneki quickly climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue against Amon’s. Both their hearts were pounding. Kaneki whined and begged Amon again, he was so ready, he wanted Amon so bad. Amon wouldn’t deny him any longer and he slicked up with his cock with some more lube and let Kaneki lower himself onto it.

The head of Amon’s cock pushed against Kaneki’s entrance, slowly stretching him more than three fingers could. Kaneki’s mouth hung open as he kept moving down, taking it inch by inch. It burned, but he’s felt worse pain so it was almost nothing. He lowered his hips until Amon bottomed out, and when he did, the two men looked into each other’s eyes. Kaneki’s lips were parted, cheeks flushed, his eyes hazy. He looked beautiful, Amon thought.

Kaneki was so tight, tighter than Amon was prepared for, and his walls surrounded his erection so nicely. He pulled Kaneki in for a kiss, and after the ghoul felt comfortable enough, he started to lift his hips up before slowly lowering himself back down onto Amon. He broke their kiss and threw his head back with a soft moan. “Koutarou—“

“Ken…” Amon responded with a moan of his own. Kaneki’s pace was absolutely maddening and Amon could hardly wait for him to speed up. Kaneki did, of course, and it wasn’t long before he was bouncing up and down in Amon’s lap, moaning with every roll of his hips. He encouraged Amon to move, too.

They were both ready to try a different position and so Amon pulled out for just a moment, Kaneki wincing in response. Kaneki laid down on his back and Amon hiked his hips up, spreading his legs like earlier. He slipped back inside of him and Kaneki moaned louder than before, the change in position a welcome feeling.

Kaneki hardly noticed the tingling feeling at the small of his back until two tendrils of his kagune started to poke through his skin. He paid it no mind and just held onto Amon. But eventually the tentacles pushed their way out completely, curling into the sheets like little snakes, and Amon stopped, startled.

“They uh…come out when I’m really excited. Just like the eye.” Kaneki said sheepishly.

Amon didn’t reply and instead grabbed one of the tendrils curiously, and it slowly wrapped around his wrist, seemingly just as curious. Amon tensed for just a moment but he knew it was only Kaneki, that he wasn’t in any danger. He pressed a kiss to the scaly tentacle and it pulled away from his wrist so he could go back to what he had been doing before.

He sped up his thrusts into Kaneki and the ghoul did the same with the movements of his own hips. “I’m really close—” Kaneki warned, and Amon grunted in reply, only moving faster and harder.

Kaneki came first, his orgasm coming a little earlier than he expected. He called Amon’s name and moaned loud, the pitch of his voice up an octave. Amon followed soon after with a few soft moans, pulling out and coming on Kaneki’s stomach.

Amon sat back as he caught his breath, Kaneki doing the same but with his back flat against the bed. Amon grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned them both up, and when he was done he laid next to Kaneki.

The tendrils of Kaneki’s kagune were only just now disappearing back under Kaneki’s skin, and Amon was a little sad he didn’t get to play with them more. Maybe next time, he thought.

Kaneki cuddled up to Amon, who wrapped his arm around Kaneki, pressing kisses to his lips and cheeks. “That was…”

“Perfect?” Kaneki answered for him.

“I would say so.” Amon smiled and kissed him again, Kaneki returning the kiss right away.

“I love you.” Kaneki whispered against Amon’s lips.

“Love you too.”

The two showered afterward and Kaneki fell asleep almost as soon as they made it back into bed. He was so tired from cooking all day and everything else. Amon pet his hair and held him before he drifted off as well.

The next day at work, Amon couldn’t stop smiling, thinking about all the little things he loved so much about Kaneki. How he was so happy things turned out this way, that the ghoul had been in his apartment. It wasn’t the life he had expected, but he loved every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !! hopefully looking to write more amoneki in the future


End file.
